Ark 7 Episode 21: Being better than you...
((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6ZFQAsghNs))He sat in the hospital lobby his eyes closed though he had a serious expression on his face. He wore a leather jacket with a pistol in the inside of it. His dark horriblely cut hair draping over his face as he sat there. "Keyth Tasanagi, room 235" said the lady in the office desk in the front for Kasaihana hospital. Keyth took a deep breathe standing up and making his way to the room. As he went up the stairs all he could hear was heart beating... Faster and faster as he continued to approach his destination. As he made his way to the door Maru Jeitai solider eying him through there helmets. Keyth grunted clenching his fist as they eyed him, and he eyeing them. He pressed forward into the room even more soldiers surrounding the man in the hospital bed. His white gown covered his weak , old body. His once bright golden eyes a hollowed brown. He was dying. Keyth stood before him shaking his head. "...." He stood in silence. The man known as Keyome Tasanagi lay in the bed before Keyth Tasanagi. His father. Keyomes Secretary stood and bowed to the young man before she made her way to the door exiting the room. Keyth continued to eye his father , who eyed him back. No words were spoken for a full 5 minutes before Keyth swiftly pulled the pistol from his jacket. Aiming it at his father , the soldiers within and out of the room had there lasers on him the moment he withdrew his weapon. Keyome shook his head. And the obident pawns pulled there guns down by his command. Keyth though continued to have his weapon aimed. " I could kill you right now..." Keyth said through gritted teeth. " but will you?" Keyome said in a harsh tone. " Kill me, and your mother and all the souls of your old village will be at peace. Kill me, and fall into the darkness... Lose your light forever. Kill me... And there is no turning back. " Keyome said closing his eyes accepting his faith. Keyths hand shook with anticipation as he continued to aim his gun high. " fall into Darkness and let the power of hate engulf you.." Keyome said. Keyth shook his head in anger " Aghhh!! Shut up!!!" And out of anger he fired 4 times. Every bullet flying into the walls behind Keyomes head. The bullet holes smoked with the fumes of broken concrete. " I already told you! I'm nothing like you! Nothing! I hate you for everything you've done ! All the damage! When all you had to do was be a father to me! You left me out there to the wolves! You deserve this everything that's happened to you... Everything..." Keyth said as his hand dropped, the gun hitting the ground with a clang. Tears streamed down his face as he stood before the man. "I'll be better than you, I'll have my own family, and ill love them, I'll fight for friendship and love, ill stand against all darkness, even if I have to rip every limb from my body to do it. I promise you that!" He looked at his father one more time before he took steps to the door. " I'll be better than you..." He said as he ran away down the hall. Keyome smiled to himself as he tilted his head down. Fading into sleep. As he drifted into sleep, he could see all the things he had done when he was youner. All of those heroic attempts, trying to be the good guy. "...You can be the good guy..." He said as he closed his eyes coughing, his dried lips qwivering as he soon flat lined. His Secretary beating on his chest, trying to wake him up. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITxl5IU39Lw))Keyth was running down the street as hard as he could, passing by the street lights. Running, running as hard as he could as the tears streamed down on his face. He'd hit the ground, beating his hands into the ground untill they were a bloody red. " AGGHHH!!!" He said slummping down burrying his hands into the dirt. Sobbing, his tears streaming down his face. " I HATE YOUU!!... I HATE YOU SO MUCH!...But... why does this fucking hurt! AGHHHHH!" He said burying his hands into the ground. " Why does this hurt.... like it does..." He said on the side walk. The sun was blooming down completely now. The moon was now showing face and the clouds were almost non-existant. The world seemed to had loss something, they wish they could have recovered sooner. < To Ark 7 Ep 20 To Ark 7 Ep 23 > Category:Ark 7 Category:Ark7